Guardian Angel
by dahwey
Summary: As he saw her volunteer as tribute, his world began falling apart. But as her hope was crushed when Gale was chosen as the second tribute, Peeta Mellark made his decision. He will make sure Katniss Everdeen returns home alive, no matter the price. P/K. AU
1. Chapter 1 : Peeta Mellark

**AN : Hey guys ! I'm here because after seeing the Hunger Games Movie, I just fell in love with its universe, and I really had to write this fanfiction, because the idea wouldn't leave me alone! I'm saying in advance, English isn't my first language, and I knew the Hunger Games fandom only from the Movie, the fanfictions I read and Hunger Games Wikia. So if I'm going too OOC, please forgive me.  
Anyway, this story is a Peeta centric AU, in which he will have a real backbone. He already had one, but here, he will be…well, you'll see.**

**Full Summary:  
After he saw the girl he loved since he was five, volunteer as a tribute, his world began falling apart. But when her best friend, Gale Hawthorne, was designed as the second tribute, and seeing her crestfallen face, Peeta Mellark made his decision. He will protect Katniss Everdeen and make sure she returns home alive, no matter the price. "I volunteer as tribute!**

**Voilà, Dawhey**

**.****  
**

Chapter 1 : Peeta Mellark

.

.

.

"Primrose Everdeen!" the 12th District's escort exclaimed in the microphone.

Oh no! Not her! Not Katniss' little sister.

Peeta clenched his fists as he saw the horror stricken face on the little twelve years old blond girl, as she slowly began walking toward the stage. With every step she took, he could feel his heartbeat quicken. He was nearly certain what was coming... And for once in his life he hoped that he was wrong, and that he didn't know the black haired Everdeen that well.

"Prim!" someone cried out as everyone turned in the direction the voice came from. But life in Panem was never fair. It was Katniss, as he had feared..

"Prim!" she screamed again, as Peacekeepers restrained her from approaching her sister. "I-I..volunteer!" she exclaimed, and Peeta's heart skipped a beat. "I volunteer as tribute!" she continued with more force than her first outburst. Not a second later, her little sister launched herself at Katniss with a bone crushing hug.

"No! No Katniss!" Primrose cried out, tears flowing from her eyes. And he had to turn away from the heartbreaking scene.

"Go Prim, go!" the elder sister whispered, hugging the blond girl back. Finally, Gale Hawthorne, her best friend, stepped from the crowd and scooped Prim before slowly walking away from the new District 12 tribute despite the little girl's protests. "Up you go, Catnip." he said with sorrow in his eyes.

Katniss worded a 'Thank you', to which he nodded, after what she walked toward the stage and the escort from the Capitol, Effie Trinket. The woman was weird, wearing eccentric clothes from the Capitol Couture, the make-up on her face making her even more outlandish in front of the poor inhabitants of the twelfth district.

"How wonderful! A volunteer! We haven't had one for about 25 years! So, what is your name?" she asked with glee. She must have been the only person in the surroundings to find the reaping entertaining.

"Katniss Everdeen." the young woman answered, taking on an expressionless mask.

"I bet she is your sister! Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Well, come on everybody, let's give a big round of applause to our new tribute!" she continued with enthusiasm.

Peeta clenched his fists even tighter, his knuckles becoming a sick white color. Damn it! Why had it to be her? Why damn it? He had never mustered the courage to speak to her despite his love for the gray eyed huntress. And now, he lost every chance he had. She was a tribute in the Hunger Games, an annual event that opposed 24 youngsters from the twelve districts, in a battle to death for the last man standing. He knew that Katniss was strong and her prowess with the bow was unparalleled, but, by volunteering, she had just signed a death wish. No! He shouldn't have those thoughts! He should have faith in her!

Slowly, one by one, the crowd touched the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and held it out to the young Everdeen. And Peeta followed without hesitation. It was a symbol of respect, a way to say goodbye to someone you love.

Suddenly, the only living Hunger Games' victor from the 12th district, Haymitch Abernathy, stumbled across the stage, and threw an arm around the girl tribute.

"Look at her! Look at this one!" he exclaimed. It was easy to see that he was drunk, very drunk. "I like her! She has lots of...spunk!" he continued with a smirk. "More than you!" he finished, pointing forward and losing his footing, he fell from the stage, knocking himself unconscious.

"Err..well, I think it's time for the boy tribute!" Effie said excitedly, as she approached the second glass ball containing the names of the young boys from the twelfth district. The young Mellark stopped breathing as he saw the escort unroll the piece of paper she just fished from the ball.

"Gale Hawthorne!" she exclaimed for the second time as everyone turned toward the chosen tribute, everyone except Peeta, who couldn't miss Katniss Everdeen's crestfallen face. Her eyes had widened, her mouth was hanging open in a silent cry of despair.

The young baker knew what she was thinking... at the very best, one of them would have to die...

Gale narrowed his eyes, and with agonizingly slow steps, began walking toward the stage.

This couldn't be happening. Why the life had to be so unfair? Putting two best friends in the same arena, in a battle to death? Hadn't the Capitol enough of deaths the natural way? Did they have to make people even more miserable, for, entertainment?

Peeta glanced toward Katniss and his heart sank seeing the helplessness on her usually strong face. She knew that the outcome would be deadly in any way, and couldn't do a thing about it. The young blond haired boy turned toward his right and saw the acceptation on Gale's face as he passed by. He must have accepted his fate, and had decided the outcome...he was going to die.

Peeta had to do something. He unclenched his fists and watched his baker's hands. But what could a baker do to help the girl he loved? Make her bread..? What a joke.. He couldn't do anything. He hadn't had the courage to talk to her even once, and now he was hopping to do something to help her? But one thing was certain, Gale would do everything to help Katniss win the Hunger Games, and in the end he would die too. And it would tear her apart. Seeing her best friend die in front of her eyes, knowing that he died for her sake will completely crush her spirit and the fierce Katniss Everdeen he knew would be no more... No, he had to do something, he couldn't let it happen..

He glanced toward the girl tribute for the last time, and taking a big breath of air, stepped out from the crowd, saying the two words that would change his life forever..

"I volunteer!"

Immediately, his outburst was met with furious whisperings from everyone. But, he paid them no mind, and with strong strides approached Gale, which had only stepped the first step of the stage. His expression was conflicted. His eyes were narrowed, as he turned toward the baker.

"What are you doing?" Hawthorne whispered loudly as Peeta was only a foot away.

"If you die, the Katniss we know will be no more. You have to live." the blond young man answered in a strong tone. Showing a steely exterior, despite his fear and his heart's furious pounding that were making him feel dizzy.

"But I accepted.." began the older boy, but was interrupted.

"I will protect her and make sure she returns home alive..." Peeta said, and without another word, slowly climbed the stairs and approached Effie.

"Oh my! What a good, good, good day we have today! Not only one, but two volunteers in the 12th district! That's the first occurrence, ladies and gentlemen!" she exclaimed with even more glee. And this time, the young man had to agree that it was entertaining. Having two volunteers from the lower districts was unheard of.

"So what is your name?"

"Peeta Mellark." he answered with fake assurance. _Here we go. There was no going back now_.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I present to you your two new volunteers, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the tributes from the 12th District for the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" she said and then turning toward the two youngsters, she spoke again. "Come, shake your hands!"

And for the first time since his outburst, Peeta met the huntress' eyes. He could see the mixed emotions in them. They were hard to read for someone normal, but for him, who knew her for he had watched her since he was 5 years old, it wasn't such a hard task. She was angry, angry at Effie for choosing her sister's name, angry at the Capitol for the unfairness of those games. Then she was relieved that her best friend had escaped the same fate that awaited her. And finally, she was curious and surprised. Curious as to why he had stepped and taken Gale's place. After all, they weren't family and neither were they friends, so the young baker had no reason to die for Hawthorne's sake. And surprised, because she recognized Peeta. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that they went to the same school for years, or that, she along with Gale traded their hunted fresh meat for bread, or was it something else..?

The two tributes walked toward each other and Peeta shook Katniss' hand. Hers were warm and soft, like the leafs of the forest she visited so often, as opposed to his big rough ones. And despite his nervousness and stress, he squeezed her hand in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

After that, the Mayor began to read the Treaty of Treason, and the young baker completely tuned him out and began really thinking about what he had done.

Yes, he had decided to take Gale's place to make sure that Katniss returned home alive, without having to see her best friend being killed. But it was a rushed decision. He was in no means regretting what he had done, quite the contrary. But by his action, he had sealed his fate.. He was going to die no matter what. No matter what..

But at least now, he had a chance to know her better. It was his only solace in all this mess.

He clenched his fists again. The Hunger Games were really deadly. And even with all his good will and promises, he knew that his willpower alone wouldn't be enough to protect the huntress. Katniss was strong, but he wasn't sure if she was ready to kill to survive... He wasn't. But he hadn't any other choice but to be. If he really wanted to make sure that the girl he loved returned home, he had to resign himself to kill if need be. And it wasn't a comforting thought...at all. But Peeta Mellark had made his decision, and he would be damned if he backed down..

Once the Mayor had finished and the anthem of Panem had ended, the two tributes were taken in custody. They weren't handcuffed or anything, but a group of Peacekeepers marched them through the front door of the Justice Building. Once they were inside, the two tributes were escorted to separates rooms. It was the only moment where the family of the tributes could say their goodbyes before the departure to the Capitol.

Peeta looked around and had to agree that the room was richly decorated. With thick carpets, velvet chairs and couches. He slowly approached the window letting escape a defeated sigh and for the umpteenth time he cursed the Capitol. Suddenly the door to the room opened and he wasn't really surprised to see Gale Hawthorne standing a few feet away from him.

"Why have you done it?" he asked with force, taking another step forward. He was tall, with black hair, and broad shoulders, and seemed to try being intimidating. But Peeta had accepted his fate only minutes ago. So, nothing could really frighten him now.

"I already explained it to you." the backer answered, before returning to watch through the window.

"What is it for you if I die? We're not friends, nor do we know each other that well."

"I'm not doing it for you..." the blond said calmly, meeting Gale's gaze. "I'm doing it for Katniss. If you would have gone to the Hunger Games with her, you would have protected her, but in the end one of you would have to sacrifice oneself. And I think I'm right in assuming that you would have chosen to be the one to die." Peeta explained, and seeing that he had muted the boy from Seam, he continued. "Katniss would never have forgiven herself for being the reason of your death, and it would have torn her apart, completely destroying the huntress we both know."

"I don't understand.. How...how do you know so little, yet so much? And most of all, why are you concerned about it? You don't even know her."

"I have my reasons.. Just accept it." the baker said. "I will protect her and make sure she returns home alive, no matter the price. But don't say it to her. She doesn't have to know.."

Gale frowned. He couldn't understand the boy in front of him. What were his reasons? Why did he want to protect Katniss..? But then, it clicked.

"You love her, don't you?" the black haired boy asked, as the door to the room was opened and a Peacekeeper entered. But he paid him no mind. He needed to know. "Do you?" he asked again.

But the answer never came as the last thing he saw was Peeta's blue eyes before the door was slammed.

"Yes..." whispered the blond baker as he gazed through the window again.

The door opened for the second time and the young man turned toward the new arrivals, his family.

They were all here, even his mother. His two older brothers approached and gave him bone crushing hugs. No words were exchanged between them. But Peeta understood the meaning of the silence, they knew he was doomed. He felt hurt, hurt that his own brothers didn't have faith in him. He knew since the beginning, since he became the tribute, that his chances of survival were very meager, but they could have at last lied to him, to give him some sort of hope, but no...

"Peeta.." his father said as he enveloped him in a hug like his sons. But unlike his sons he wasn't giving out the same feeling. He was distraught, that alone could be seen on his usually smiling face. "Peeta you have to fight..." he continued, his voice cracking a little. "...fight for her...fight for Katniss.." he whispered in his ear, causing the young tribute's eyes to widen.

"I will, I promise..."

"I think that District Twelve will have a victor this year." said his mother, and he was afraid to believe his own ears. Was she really saying that she believed in him..? "Katniss will win.." she finished, and Peeta's heart sank. His face was frozen. He had accepted his death, but hearing his own mother declaring that she believed in someone else's victory. It was a hard blow. He knew all along that his mother wasn't very fond of him, but that was...harsh, even coming from her.

The young tribute clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as his father released his grip on him. Not a second later the door was opened for the last time and the Peacekeepers escorted his family away, with Peeta standing like a statue. And suddenly, it was like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders, like he was relieved from the pressure. Now he knew that he wasn't expected at home, so if he perished, nobody would really care about it. It had really lifted the weight from his shoulders, but the weight wasn't the only thing that had left him at this moment, everything else with it disappeared, leaving him empty, completely empty...

Peeta relaxed his furiously shaking hands and let them slide by his side, a single tear escaping his right eye.

_...and completely alone..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**AN : I hope Peeta wasn't too OOC. But prepare for a somewhat stronger Peeta.  
Please review because I really need the support, as I'm launching myself in unknown waters, so to speak. (And I'll need a Beta with a good knowledge of Hunger Games books, so if anyone wants to help, feel free to do so.)  
Thank you for reading!  
Dahwey **


	2. Chapter 2 : The Boy with the bread

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that you're interested. I really am. Here's the second chap, and you'll see how Peeta grows up to become a man little by little.^^ I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out.  
Anyway, just wanted to add that, if you haven't already listened to Arshad's "Girl on Fire" song he created for The Hunger Games, you should really check it out! You won't be disappointed. (Type : Arshad Girl on Fire on Youtube and you'll be blown away!) I listen to it all day long!  
Enjoy!  
.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Boy with the bread**

.

.

Katniss Everdeen watched as the door to the room was closed for the third time and sat down on one of the velvet couches, her state of mind not letting her appreciate its comfort. No, she had far more important things on her mind right now. Like, how was she going to survive the games, because frankly speaking, her chances at winning were very thin, with Career tributes that were trained to kill all their lives, against her. No, odds were not in her favor. But, even if her survival was an important matter of reflection, one thing bothered her even more. What was Peeta Mellark trying to do?  
The olive-skinned huntress was really relieved that she hadn't to compete against Gale, being the tribute was already enough on her plate, but…why had the baker's son stepped to take her best friend's place? He had no reasons to risk his life, let alone give it away..  
He had already saved her family and her lives once. And if she was honest with herself, he had saved her life for the second time now, because she was sure she would have died if Gale had perished in front of her eyes. And now, she owed him even more.. What was he trying to do? But her ponderings were interrupted when the door was flung open and a tall brunet entered the room.  
And without hesitating she launched herself in the waiting embrace of her best friend.

"I'm alright." she whispered, hugging Gale even tighter, clinging to him like the anchor he was in her life.

"I know.." he whispered back. "Listen, getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"But they don't always have bows." Katniss said, remembering the previous Hunger Games she watched.

"Then make one. Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"I don't even know if there'll be wood."

"There will be." Gale said, and taking her face in his hands he leaned closer to her. "Katniss, you're the strongest of them all. It's just hunting, and you're the best hunter I know."

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think." the tribute said, shaking her head a little.

"So do you. And you've had practice, real practice. You know how to kill."

"Animals, not people.."

"There's no difference." Gale said, a hard edge in his voice. "Win Katniss, and come back home, to Prim,…to me."

"I..I promise.." the Everdeen said, her voice cracking a little. "Gale…do you know…why?"

"No, he…" the young man began, but stopped as if struggling with what he wanted to say…"He refused to explain his reasons." He finished, averting her eyes. "Katniss, I-…"

But the door was opened again and a Peacekeeper entered, mentioning that the goodbye time was over.

"What, Gale?" the huntress asked, seeing the distress on her best friend's face. He wanted to say something important, that alone was obvious.

"Katniss.." Hawthorne continued as the Peacekeeper began pushing him away. "..never doubt him." He finished and with that, the door was slammed close.  
_Never to doubt him? _Who was Gale talking about? The only logical answer would be, Peeta. But, why would Gale ask something like that? They were going to the Hunger Games, and at one time or another, they would have to fight against each other to survive. So why would he ask something so…impossible to accomplish? And the hesitation he had when she asked him about the baker's son was strange. Gale was always known as someone that said what he thought. But this time, it was like he restrained himself from revealing something. And that something was the reason Peeta Mellark volunteered to be a tribute, she was certain of it.

Once again the door was opened, but this time the Peacekeepers were there to escort her to the car that would take her to the train station. The ride was short and soon enough she was standing in front of the train, with reporters swarming around her like insects. She was glad that she hadn't cried, as the only image she saw of herself on the television was one of an expressionless Katniss Everdeen, perfect.  
Not far away, the baker's son was standing, his face as hard as steel, his eyes shining with something akin to determination. He had no reasons to cry, after all he wasn't the one that was designed as the tribute, he had volunteered. His reasons still escaped her. But soon enough she would know..  
Once they were allowed to enter, the doors slammed violently behind them and the train began to move.

Peeta launched a quick glance to the girl tribute, and admired her courage. She had just sacrificed her life to save her sister, and it was like it wasn't even fazing her. He already knew that she always hid her emotions, but to not even see a trace of crying was…well, admirable.  
As he looked around, he had to agree with Effie Trinket, the train was very fancy. It was even more richly decorated than the Justice Building. And for the baker that had never seen such luxury, the sight was breathtaking.  
Without losing time, the eccentric escort showed them to their chambers, indeed, not room but chambers, with a bedroom, a dressing area and a private bathroom with cold and hot running water. There were drawers filled with fine clothing and Effie said that they could do anything, wear anything they wanted, but they had to be at supper in one hour.  
As soon as the door was closed, Peeta let his mask fall as he slowly sat on the border of the bed, taking his head in his hands.  
It was actually harder to hide his emotions than he thought it would be, he wasn't used to repress them like Katniss who hid her real self from the others. But just before leaving the Justice Building, he had decided that for Katniss' sake, he wouldn't show her how he felt about her. That could make things difficult, and he didn't want her to take a liking to him. The best solution he thought about was to make her hate him. That way, when the time would come, she would have no regrets in ending his life.  
That was his plan, and he would stick to it even if it would be tearing him apart.

He stood up and walked toward the bathroom, he needed to freshen up. As he discarded his clothes and entered the shower he found a little problem. There was a panel with many buttons on it, and he had no freaking idea which one was the good one. Shrugging, and with a little cringe, he pushed one of them. The reaction didn't make itself wait, as he was instantaneously sprayed by a violent jet of water, that actually knocked the air from him and he staggered back, hitting his head against the wall of the showers. With a loud curse, he raised his left hand in front of him like a shield against the water, and pushed another button. The merciless stream stopped, but instead of it a pink smoke began emitting from every direction and a strong smell of roses assaulted his senses.

"Oh for God's sake!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on the board. For the third time the shower changed the mode, and this time normal hot water began running from the top of it. "Finally.." he whispered and began vigorously scrubbing the now lightly pink color his skin had taken.  
He exited the shower a half an hour later with a towel around his waist and approached the drawers. Effie had said that he could use any clothes he wished. So after browsing through them for another ten minutes, he finally decided to put on a black shirt with a red band on its sides and matching black trousers. As he was watching himself in the mirror, and agreed that he wasn't that bad, a loud bang to the door interrupted him.  
Peeta opened the door to see no other than Haymitch Abernathy standing there, with a flask of what he assumed was alcohol in his hands.

"You're expected for the supper, boy." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you not coming?" the baker asked, rising an eyebrow.

"No,..I'll take a nap. See ya'." The man said, and without waiting for a response, he staggered away.

Peeta sighed and walked toward what he thought was the dining room, passing through narrow corridors. The said dining room had polished paneled walls, with in the middle a table with highly breakable dishes. No one was in the room, so he walked toward the table and took a seat.  
A few minutes later, Effie Trinket arrived in the room, closely followed by Katniss, and the baker had to restrain himself from blushing. She was beautiful, with a dark green shirt and black pants that hugged her forms nicely. And as if sensing his stare on her, the olive-skinned tribute glanced in his direction meeting his eyes. The first logical choice would have been to turn away, but he resisted the temptation. He didn't want to be seen as an ogling idiot, but he refused even more to be seen as a weakling.. So they stared at each other for a few agonizingly slow seconds, when Katniss gave up and walking around the table, sat beside him. _Yes! He did it! _He had won the starring match and even if it wasn't so great of an accomplishment, he couldn't shake the sense of victory from his mind, as he smiled unconsciously.

"Where's Haymitch?" the eccentric escort asked brightly. She may be a bit strange and a little crazy too, but it was hard not to like her happy-go-lucky behavior.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." Peeta answered.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," she continued, looking a little relieved that the 12th District's mentor wasn't here. And who could really blame her? But then, as if seeing Mellark for the first time she smiled to him. "Well, you're actually kind of handsome!" she exclaimed approaching the table, as Peeta fought his blush from coming up for the second time.

"You're not bad yourself, Effie," he said, without thinking, as the girl tribute looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh! And a charmer too! What a relief! I thought we were doomed with our "miss-no-charms-at-all"!" the woman continued, a happy smile now adorning her face as she took a seat.  
The young boy couldn't believe his ears. He had just acted on impulse two times in a row, and every time it was a success. He didn't know what was happening with him, and where his new assurance came from. Maybe was it the acceptance of his death that kind of "released the chains" that were restraining him? Well, anyway that could only be beneficial in his case.

The supper came in course. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit and finally a chocolate cake. The two tributes began stuffing themselves as Effie shook her head and advised them to still save some space, because there was more to come. But they were hardly listening to her, they had after all, never had food like this.

"At least, you two have decent manners," the escort began. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."  
Peeta frowned, because he remembered that the tributes from the last year's Hunger Games were kids from Seam, and it wasn't like they had had enough to eat at home. Effie didn't know that of course, she was a rich representative from the Capitol, and she had never been in such situation. But he was sure that her comment had upset Katniss, because she finished eating the rest of the meal with her hands, and at the end gone as far as to actually wipe her hands on the tablecloth. Effie wasn't very happy with it, if the pursing of her lips were any indication.  
Finally after the supper was finished, they went to another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem. Peeta silently observed as the names were called and the tributes were presented. Instantaneously, he saw who were the real threats…the Careers. They were taught how to fight and survive since their early age, so killing for them was really a child's play. And if the baker wanted to make sure that Katniss survived, he had to have an eye on them. Speaking of the huntress, she was particularly interested in the girl tribute from the 11th District. And even without knowing what her thoughts were, Mellark knew that she was comparing this, Rue, with her sister Prim. And he had to agree that she sort of reminded him of the little blond girl. And last of all, they showed the 12th District's reaping. How Prim was called but Katniss volunteered to take her place, with the commentators saying how brave and selfless she was. And finally Gale's name came out, and Peeta saw for the second time Katniss' crestfallen expression, desperation visible on her face. But then he saw something new..  
As he had volunteered for Gale, her eyes had widened and the desperation morphed into horror. It lasted only an instant, before the confused face, the one he had seen on her, took its place. But it lasted long enough for him to see it. And now he didn't know what to think. It was like she was distraught that she had to compete against him, but it was ridiculous. She should have been happy that Peeta had taken her best friend's place.  
The baker shook his head and stopped his musings. The anthem had just ended and now the Panem seal appeared as the program ended.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior." Effie said one of a sudden, unconsciously touching her pink wig. And Peeta couldn't contain the laugh that escaped him.

"He was drunk," he began. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day." Katniss added, and they both shared a quick laugh.

"Yes.." the escort hissed, her usually cheerful voice becoming icy. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!" she exclaimed, and just then Haymitch staggered in the compartment.

"I missed supper?" he asked, in a somewhat slurred voice. And then, before anyone could answer, he bent forward and vomited all over the expensive carpets, before unceremoniously falling in the mess.

"So laugh away!" Effie exclaimed, before fleeing the room.

The two tributes watched the scene of their mentor trying to stand up, for a few moments, and then as if by an unspoken agreement, they stepped forward and took each of Haymitch's arms, helping him to his feet.

"I tripped?" the man asked, looking around. "Smells bad," he continued as he wiped his nose, aggravating his already dirty state by smearing his face with vomit.

"Let's get you back to your room." Peeta said. "Clean you up a bit."

Once they were in his compartment, they decided to haul him in the bathtub and turn the shower on him. The man was so intoxicated that he hardly noticed the stream of water wash over him. The baker glanced at the other tribute and saw the disgust she was trying to contain, and decided to be nice, even if it was going against his plans.

"It's okay," he said. "I'll take him from there," he finished, and instantaneously he could see the relief on her face. But, not a second later the relief was replaced with distrust. And her eyes narrowed a little. _Was she really suspicious of him because he was being nice, really?_ _Was she really thinking that he was trying to get on Haymitch's good side? _Of course she was thinking that. She was Katniss Everdeen, the girl that trusted no one. And despite her distrust being the perfect thing for his plan, he couldn't but feel angered by her.

"All right." She said after a while. "I can send one of Capitol people to help you." She continued, as Peeta's frown deepened, but she couldn't see it, as he had his back to her.

"No. I don't want them," the backer said, and he could sense her nod to him and leave the room. He sighed and began undressing his mentor. And once he finished, an idea struck him. A little lesson to Haymitch wouldn't hurt. Peeta closed the plastic curtains so that only his hand was still in the shower, and he pushed a now familiar button on the panel. He rapidly closed the curtains and turned his back on the man. No a second later he could hear Haymitch's cries of pain as the strong jets of water worked on his body. A slight smirk appeared on his handsome face, as after a few minutes of the torture he took pity on the man and pushed another button. This time the showers were filled with pink smoke. And after a few another minutes, he knocked on the shower's door and spoke up.

"So Haymitch, you think you're as pretty as Effie?" Peeta asked with a large smirk adorning his face. But he received only a muffled reply. "What was that?"

"I'm even prettier.." the mentor answered harshly. "Now let me out of here, you little brat."

Not wanting to aggravate the man's already sour mood, the baker opened the curtains and switched the water off, relieving the man from his misery. Mellark handed him a bathrobe, as Haymitch staggered from the shower. Peeta quickly caught him before he had time to fall, and helped him to walk to his bed. Once the man was tucked in, Peeta slowly walked toward the door and switched the lights off.

"I hate you, boy," the man said, in an exhausted voice.

"I love you too, Haymitch." Peeta said with a smile, before leaving the room.

With the smile still plastered on his face, the baker entered his room, and unceremoniously launched himself in his bed. But before he had time to close his eyes, he heard a knock on his door. With a groan he stood up and opened it.  
And for the briefest of moments, he thought that he was dreaming. There stood Katniss Everdeen, in what he assumed were nightclothes… _What in heavens' name..? Had she decided that he was a threat and now wanted to kill him this way..? Because if she had, she was doing a damn good job! _With all his might he tried to not look southwards, because he knew she was wearing some sort of shorts that were covering only a small portion of her long olive-colored legs. Peeta slapped himself mentally and came back from his dazed state. Now that he thought about it, she seemed preoccupied, restless even.

"We need to talk," she said in a voice that didn't leave place for arguments. He was sure that if she had asked him to jump from the train right now and there, he would have done it without complaints. That's where he understood how a foolish lover he was, and it sobered him instantaneously.

"Of course," he said, as he opened the door wider and let the girl tribute enter his room. As he closed the door, he saw that she was still standing, and found it cute how only moments ago she was ordering him around, and now she was there, standing, too shy to sit without being invited.

"Take a seat," the baker said with a small smile, trying to put hear at ease, as he sat on his bed. "So what do you want to talk about?" he continued as she sat across from him.

"Why have you done it?" she asked.

"Done what?" Peeta asked back, even if he knew perfectly well about what she was talking.

"Why have you volunteered in Gale's stead? You're not family, nor friends. So why?" she asked again. And seeing the hesitation in the young man's face, she continued.

"Did you want glory? Because I can assure you-…" but she was interrupted.

"He didn't deserve to die. He has a big family to nourish. Without him they wouldn't survive." Peeta said, his face emotionless.

"But you have a family too!" Katniss exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. "Why would you leave them and go die for someone that you don't even know?"

"Because it's right," the baker answered simply. "And my family doesn't care if I live or die."  
Seeing that he had muted the girl now, he continued. "If you had gone to the Hunger Games with Gale, in the end you would have had to kill him. And by killing him you not only would have brought the death of his family, but the resentment of your sister, that I know likes him a lot. Without speaking of Gale's and your duty as hunters. Who would bring fresh meat if you two are dead? No, I couldn't let that happen with the knowledge that I could prevent it."

Katniss couldn't believe her ears. Was this boy for real? Was he really ready to sacrifice his life so that others could continue living? Was it the truth, or a sweet lie, to make her trust him? But it was ridiculous. Why would he do all those things? Volunteer as tribute, when he wasn't chosen and no member of his family was in danger? Was he really doing it out of the kindness of his heart? Like how he had saved her once with the loafs of bread? And then she remembered something, something that Gale had said to her just before her departure.. _Never doubt him_. So Peeta Mellark was really doing all this to help her. And Gale knew that all along…

"You have to return home alive, Katniss. You have your mother, you have Prim, you have…Gale. I have no one. Fight, and no matter what, return home alive," the baker said, standing up. The Everdeen understood that it was a sign of dismissing. So she stood up and without uttering a word, walked out of the room, stopping a few feet away and turning around. She wanted to say something. Anything. But nothing came to mind.

"Say nothing, Katniss," the boy said with a smile, as if seeing her conflicted emotions.  
She returned the smile, and began walking toward her own chambers.

Now she knew, Peeta Mellark was the nicest person she had ever had the chance to meet.  
Her heart sank, as at this instant she understood, that she would never be able to repay, the boy with the bread.

.

.

.  
**AN : I hope you liked! The interesting part is just beginning^^ You'll see in the future.  
And like I said before, review please! That really helps!  
Dahwey.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Plan

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you for reading Guardian Angel, the favs, alerts and most of all, reviews! A particular thanks to RousseauLives that pinpointed a few formatting errors to me. Thank you! And with that I say enjoy, and hope you like it!**

.

.

**Chapter 3 : The Plan**

.

.  
Peeta opened his eyes and stretched his limbs with a yawn. He hadn't had a very good night of sleep. His late discussion with Katniss was better than expected, but it wasn't a good thing for his new plan. He had hoped to make her hate him, but after he saw her yesterday, his resolve just plain and simply crumbled. Katniss Everdeen had that effect on people…  
Finally he decided that he needed to freshen up, so without wasting more time he walked in the showers.  
Fifteen minutes later he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist and began browsing the clothes. After a while he decided to put on a red top and black long shorts. And as he placed the chosen clothes on his bed, a cry of surprise startled him and he turned around to face the door, nearly dropping the towel. There stood Effie, with a new bright pink dress and a matching wig, her right hand on the door's handle, and her left, covering her open mouth. Peeta actually remarked that her face was matching her clothes in color, she was blushing madly…

"Effie! Could you stop starring..?" asked the young baker, as he unconsciously tried to cover himself with his free hand. Then, as if waking from her stupor, the escort shook her head and the same happy smile she wore all the time reappeared on her face.

"I just came to call you for breakfast," Effie said, laughing, and after a wave of her hand, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

With a snort he took his clothes and dressed up. And watching himself for the last time in the mirror, he left for the dining room. Once he traversed the corridors, he was again the first to arrive, so he took the same place a yesterday. Slowly, he began filling his dish with rich food, he was quite famished.  
A few minutes later, his mentor entered the compartment and without saying anything, sat down across the baker. Peeta smiled after seeing Haymitch's skin. It was still pink.

"The color suits you. It highlights your…ehm…eyes," the tribute said, a slight smirk appearing on his face, making the man growl.

"Shut it, smartass.. You're lucky that I'm still not entirely awake or I would have handled your ass to you on a silver plate.." Abernathy said with a dark edge in his voice. The tribute's smile only widened. Maybe this man wasn't a completely lost case.

.

***.  
.

Katniss closed the door to her chambers behind and followed Effie Trinket to the dining room. Strangely enough, she had had a good night of sleep. She didn't know if it was due to exhaustion or her discussion with Peeta. Speaking of the baker, he was sitting at the table with an easy smile plastered on his face, directly across Haymitch, who was launching a dark look toward the boy. _What was that about?  
_ The escort from the Capitol approached the boy tribute and whispered something in his ear. Katniss wasn't able to hear what she had said but it must have been something awkward, because the blond baker blushed a deep red, nearly matching Haymitch's skin…_Wait! What?_  
She slowly walked toward the others, closely watching their mentor. Indeed, the man's skin was pink.

"What happened to you?" she asked, sitting at the table head. She wasn't really worried about Haymitch's wellbeing, he was a disgusting bastard, but like Effie had said, he would be the only one that could help her...and Peeta, once they're in the Arena. Without saying that she was curious about the reasons behind his condition.

"He had had his tryouts for the Capitol Couture yesterday, but sadly, they weren't interested in him." Peeta answered, surprising the two women in the compartment. Katniss raised an eyebrow at the boy. _Was the baker responsible for Abernathy's skin color?_ "Said something about him having no idea '_about televised behavior_'…" he finished, at the end doing a good imitation of Effie's capitol accent, and launching a wink in the woman's direction. The escort laughed as Haymitch growled and took a flask from his vest. The olive-skinned girl couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face, then she looked at the cup in front of her.

"They call it hot chocolate," Peeta said. "It's good."

The Everdeen took a sip of the hot, sweet, creamy liquid and a shudder ran through her. It was the most delicious drink she ever had. So, even if the rest of the meal on the table was very inviting, she ignored it until she drained the last drip of the hot chocolate. And as she took her eyes away from her now empty cup, she saw the baker watching her with a smile. She blushed a little and averted her eyes, before filling her dish.  
They continued to eat in silence until a now full Katniss spoke up.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," she said to their mentor, who was drinking some alcohol from a glass in his hand.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," the man answered, bursting in laugher. _He is really an insufferable idiot, _Katniss thought, exchanging a look with the baker. And as she watched him, she was surprised by the hardness in Peeta's eyes. That was strange for the usually mild boy.

"That's very funny," he said, and with a rapid wave of his hand, the glass that was in Haymitch's hand was sent flying to the other end of the compartment, shattering in thousands of pieces. "Only not to us," he finished.

The reaction didn't make itself wait, as Abernathy punched Peeta in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. Seeing this, Katniss was overflowed with rage, and the next thing she knew, she was driving her table knife in the table's wooden surface, just between Haymitch's fingers, causing Effie to cry out in fear. But the olive-skinned tribute paid her no mind, as she launched a deadly look to their mentor that could only mean: _Touch him again, and a wasted glass of alcohol would be the last of your concerns._ Katniss didn't know what had gotten in her to react like that. She was angered when Abernathy punched the baker. But why, was a good question.

"Well, what's this?" the man said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"  
Peeta rose from the floor and scooped a handful of ice from the table and as he was approaching it to his sore jaw, Haymitch stopped him.

"No. Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've had a fight with another tribute even before you've made it to the arena.

"That's against the rules," the baker remarked.

"Only if they catch you. The bruise will say you fought someone, you weren't caught, even better," the mentor explained. "Can you hit anything else with a knife, besides the table of course?" He continued, turning toward the other tribute.  
She had to admit that the bow and the arrows were her weapons, but from time to time she had to use the knife, so she knew how to handle it. Yanking the blade from the table, she threw it toward the wall across the room. She was hoping to just get a solid stick, but it actually lodged itself between two panels, making her looking even better than she really was.  
Haymitch nodded and proceeded to tell them to stand in the middle of the room, as he began circling them, checking their muscles, examining their faces.

"Well, you're not as helpless as I thought. You seem fit, and once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough," he concluded. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you. You'll not interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I say."

"Fine," Peeta said, but the way Katniss heard him say it, was like he had no intention to do so. And it was another strange occurrence. But she paid it no mind for now.

"So help us," she began. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia-.."

"Wow wow wow, one thing at a time," Haymitch interrupted her. "In a few minutes we will be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you, believe me. But no matter what it is, don't resist."

"But-.."

"No buts. Don't resist," he finished, before taking a bottle of alcohol from the table and walking from the car.  
Peeta frowned at this and began following the man.

"Where you're going?" Everdeen asked the young man.

"I think I'll have a few words with our…mentor," he answered, the same hard edge in his voice. She didn't question him further, so he left the compartment and walked toward Abernathy's chambers. Once he was in front of the door, he raised his hand to knock, but then changing his mind, he simply opened it. It wasn't closed as he had expected. The man himself was lying on his bed, the bottle still in his hand.

"What is it, boy?" Haymitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Peeta, not boy…" the baker said in a somewhat dangerous tone.

"Oh, you're no longer as funny as this morning. What got your knickers in a knot?" his mentor asked again, taking a sip from his bottle.

"You have to help us."

"I already said that I was-.."

"Help us seriously!" Peeta exclaimed, interrupting him.

"I'll do what I can," the man said, taking another sip of his alcohol.

"You can do more this time. You can be the mentor that will bring victory to the 12th District," the young tribute continued.

"Oh yeah, and why?" Haymitch asked, getting more and more annoyed with this discussion.

"Because we have an advantage this time."

"Care to explain?"

"We both know who will win this Hunger Games…" Peeta said, slowly approaching the bed.

"Oh, let me guess.." the man said quietly. "You…"

"Katniss," the baker corrected him, surprising the man. "Because you have an Ace in your sleeve.."

"An ace…? And what would that be?"

"Me," simply answered the blond boy. And seeing the questioning look his mentor was launching him, Peeta decided to elaborate. "I never said why I volunteered… The only reason I'm here, is to make sure that Katniss Everdeen wins the Hunger Games and returns home alive."

"Are you saying that you volunteered to participate in a deadly Battle Royale to make sure that, that girl wins, and by the same way, you die…?"  
Peeta only nodded to his interpretation. Haymitch blinked several times in shock. Was this boy for real? He had volunteered…to die. And it was like it wasn't even fazing him at all.

"Well then, what have you in mind?" the man asked, now sitting up and putting the bottle away. The boy's words had sobered him almost instantaneously.

"Like I said, I'm your Ace. Find a way to use me and assure Katniss the victory. I'll do anything you say," the baker said with determination in his eyes.

"Alright, Peeta. Go prepare, we're nearing the Capitol. I..I'll think of something, I promise." Haymitch said, and nodding, the tribute left the room.  
The man sighed and put his head in his hands. Whatever Katniss had done to merit this boy, she sure was a lucky, lucky flower…

.

*****.

.  
Peeta hissed in pain, as a pink haired woman from his prep-team, yanked a strip of fabric from his torso, tearing the hair beneath it. "Sorry!" she exclaimed with her ridiculous Capitol accent. "But you're just so hairy!" she continued, making the young baker roll his eyes in annoyance. The three hours he had passed in here were a pain in the ass, literally… And the only person he could blame for this was Haymitch, even if Peeta knew that it wasn't his fault. After all, they needed to look good for the first introductions. "Finally, the last one!" the woman continued, tearing the last strip.

"Come on, you can stand up now," the only man in his prep-team said, even if it was really difficult to distinguish the different genders apart. The young baker did as indicated and tried with all his might to fight the blush from coming. After all, he was standing there, completely naked, as his prep-team circled around him making ridiculous comments about his body.

"I'll call Portia!" the pink haired woman said, as she rapidly walked away, with a little bounce.  
A minute later a new woman entered the room. She was young, in her early twenties with blond hair. She wore a black dress, with matching black lipstick, and purple-pinkish eyeshadow. And the baker had to admit that she was beautiful when she approached him, a smile on her face.

"Hello Peeta, I'm Portia, your stylist," she said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," the tribute replied, as she began circling around him, not unlike his crazy prep-team.

"Well, the 12th District is lucky this year to have such a handsome young man as tribute," the woman said, stopping in front of him. "I'm sure sponsors will be lining up for you once the Opening Ceremony is over after with Cinna planned for you two, believe me," she continued, and seeing his questioning look, she elaborated. "Cinna is my friend, and Katniss' stylist. He is the one that came with the idea for your costumes."

"So we will be in coal-miner costumes?" Peeta asked with dread. It was an awful attire.

"Oh goodness no! That thing is so overdone. No one will remember you in it. And our job is to make the District Twelve unforgettable," Portia explained. "So instead focusing on coal mining, we're going to focus on coal itself. And what do we do with the coal? We burn it," she continued. "Say Peeta, you're not afraid of fire, are you?" she asked with a smile, and seeing the tribute's face, her smile only widened.

A few hours later, he was dressed in what would be the most sensational or deadliest costume of the opening ceremonies. The baker was wearing a black unitard that covered him from ankles to neck with shiny leather boots that went up to his knees. But it was the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that defined this costume. Portia had said that Cinna was going to light them up just before their chariot rolled into the streets. "It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Cinna and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," she had said when his worry began showing on his face. But the tribute was still not convinced about its safety.  
Finally the other tribute from the 12th District arrived accompanied by her stylist. Katniss was dressed in an identical costume, but whatever his prep-team or Portia said about him being dazzling in it, he knew that next to the olive-skinned young woman he looked like a stack of coal. She was gorgeous…

"Hey." Peeta said with a wave as she approached him. "I see you have survived the torture," he continued, mentioning their prep-teams that were going completely crazy about their costumes.

"Hi," she replied with a small smile. "Yeah, it was horrible. I don't want to ever repeat that experience."

"I second that," the baker said with his own smile.

"What do you think?" Katniss whispered to him. "About the fire?"

"I'll rip off your cape if you'll rip off mine," Peeta answered through gritted teeth.

"Deal,"

Mellark knew that they had promised Haymitch to do anything that their stylists said, but he wasn't sure that being barbecued was a good thing before even entering the arena.

"I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle," the Everdeen said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Where is he, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" the young baker asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame," Katniss remarked. And after looking at each other for a second, they both burst in laughter.

Suddenly, the opening music began and massive doors opened to reveal the crowd-lined streets. Portia had said that the ride would last about twenty minutes and end up at the City Circle, where they will be welcomed, listen to the anthem, and would be escorted into the Training Center, which will be their home until the Games' beginning.  
The tributes from the District 1 rolled out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses, the complete opposite of theirs coal-like black ones. The two tributes looked beautiful, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. After all, District 1 was doing the luxury for the Capitol. And after hearing the roar from the crowd, it was easy to see that they were the favorites. They were always the favorites.  
Rapidly enough the 2nd District's tributes followed, and in no time it was their turn to go. And when the tributes from the 11th were just rolling out, Cinna approached the two teens, a lighted torch in his hand.  
"Here we go then," he said, and before they could react he set their capes on fire. Katniss gasped, probably waiting for the heat, but there was only a faint tickling sensation. Cinna climbed up before the two tributes and ignited their headdresses. He let out a sign of relief. "It works." Peeta's eyes bulged out. '_He hadn't even tested the fire beforehand? Was he crazy?'_ he asked himself, but then he rolled his eyes. _Of course he was crazy. Who would send two tributes in the Opening Ceremony, ablaze? Only a crazy man._

Cinna gently tucked a hand under Katniss' chin and spoke up : "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" Then he looked toward the baker and an idea popped in his head. "Hold your hands during the ride," he said, getting from the chariot.

"What?" the olive-skinned young woman asked, as if she hadn't heard him.

"Hold your hands!" Cinna exclaimed doing hand gestures, as the chariot began rolling out.

The girl tribute glanced toward Peeta, and not a second later, the baker was holding her hand, a slight smile on his handsome face.  
Finally they entered the city and the first reaction from the crowd was one of alarm. But it quickly changed to cheers and shouts of "District Twelve" Every head was turned toward them, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of them. Peeta could feel how tense was Katniss, if the way she was clutching his hand was any indication. He wasn't faring better himself, but when he caught sight of them on a large television screen, he was shocked by how breathtaking they were. The firelight seemed to illuminate their faces, and they seemed to leave a trail of fire with their capes. Finally, the Everdeen looked like she fought her fears and began waving with her free hand and blowing kisses. The people of the Capitol were going nuts, and Peeta couldn't disagree with them… Katniss Everdeen was the most magnificent creature he had laid his eyes upon. And as he waved with his free hand to the public he still couldn't turn his eyes away from the girl he had loved ever since he was five. After a few minutes in this dazed state, he turned away from her and gave all his attention to the crowd. He had to attract sponsors after all.  
And he was sure that by the time they arrived in the City Circle, all the attention was focused on them. He could only hear shouts of "Katniss" and "Peeta", and their faces were nearly on all the giant screens. They were really the stars of this evening. Cinna and Portia had done their job outstandingly. Once their chariot began slowing in front of President Snow's mansion, he could feel Katniss' loose grasp on is hand, and instantaneously he tightened his grip around hers.

"No, don't let go of me," he said, the firelight flickering off his blue eyes. "Please. I might fall out of this thing," he continued with a shy voice. In reality, he just refused to let go of her incredibly smooth hand.

"Okay," she said, turning toward him and tightening her grip.

The music ended and the president gave his official welcome on his balcony, just above them. It was a tradition to show the faces of the tributes during the speech, but Peeta could see that the two tributes from District 12 were getting more attention, and he smiled even more at this. In conclusion, the Panem anthem began playing and the chariots moved again, doing the final tour around the circle and disappearing in the Training Center. The baker remarked that again, they were the center of interest and nearly all the cameras were on them.  
Finally they entered the building, and as soon as the doors were closed, the two tributes were engulfed by the prep-teams, babbling out prize. As Peeta glanced around he could see that the other tributes were shooting them dirty looks, and it confirmed his suspicions, they had outshone all of them. Not long after that, Cinna and Portia arrived, with the later using some sort of a spray to extinguish the fire from the costumes.  
Peeta felt Katniss' stiffen finger open, and releasing her, he began massaging his hand, she had had a tight grip on him after all.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there," he said.

"It didn't show," she told him with a smile. "I'm sure no one noticed."

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often," the baker continued. "They suit you," he finished, with his own smile. And that smile only widened when he saw her blush a little. But he was more than surprised when she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, right on his bruise. He wanted to scream out of joy. _Katniss Everdeen had kissed him!_ But then a wave of dread chilled him to the core. That wasn't good, not good at all. She shouldn't attach herself to him. It was dangerous for his plans. Nevertheless, he let it slide, but only this time.  
.

******  
.

Peeta was standing in his quarters on the twelfth floor of the Training Center, and he had to admit that they were enormous. It was even more luxurious than the tribute train, with even more gadgets than he thought he could use. He walked toward the bathroom and let escape a groan. There were even more buttons on the panel of the showers. Architects from the Capitol really loved to mess with his head. Rolling his eyes he discarded his clothes and entered the showers.  
Something like fifteen minutes later he exited it, water still dripping from him and began browsing through the clothes he had in his disposition. He picked a grey, low-necked pullover, a black jacket along with black trousers and shiny black shoes.  
Watching the clock on the wall, he saw that he still had half an hour before dinner, so he decided to get some fresh air. Peeta left his quarters and began walking toward the main room, but on his way to it, he stumbled upon stairs. Stairs that were going up, but they were already on the twelfth floor so why-… Oh..The roof. With a slight smirk on his face, he soundlessly walked to the roof. And strangely enough, nothing or no one tried to stop him. So they were allowed to go on the roof. Which was strange, because it would give the tributes an easy way out from the Games : suicide. Finally, when he arrived on the said roof, he had to admit that the scenery was beautiful, the whole city of the Capitol could be seen, even if the winds where a bit loud for his liking. Slowly, he approached the border but a voice startled him.

"There are magnetic fields around the roof for security measures, if you're asking yourself."

The baker turned around and spotted the young stylist, Cinna, standing to the left, nearly masked by the shadows. He had an easy smile on his face, but Peeta could see a calculating look in his eyes.

"Came to get some fresh air?" asked the man, walking toward Mellark.

"Something like that, yes," the baker answered, looking around. At the far corner to his left, was a small garden illuminated by different colored lights. The sight was beautiful, but he wanted to see it closer. Cinna looked in the same direction and spotted the garden.

"Let's go, it's even better up close," he said, walking toward it, slowly followed by the tribute.

And indeed it was better. And the blond cursed himself for not having something to sketch on. He really wanted to draw the magnificent garden.

"What is it?" the stylist asked, as if seeing his distress.

"Nothing…It's just.. I..wanted to draw the scenery. I haven't drawn since before the Reaping. I, kind of, miss it," Peeta answered truthfully. The man smiled and putting his right hand inside his jacket, took out a little notepad with a pencil.

"Here, take it," Cinna said, handing him the block of paper. "I always have one on me. You know, being a stylist and all, you never know when a crazy idea pops in our head."

"Crazy ideas, indeed," the baker said, thinking about their Opening Ceremony outfits. "Thanks," he continued, taking the notepad.

"I know, I know," the stylist laughed shaking his head. "But it worked, hasn't it?"

"I can't disagree with that," the blond tribute whispered loud enough. Then, leaning on the wall, he began sketching the garden, his mind easing a bit by doing something he loved.  
Time passed by as the two men stayed in a comfortable silence, with Cinna watching the horizon, lost in his thoughts, and Peeta, drawing.

"Why have you volunteered, Peeta?" the stylist finally asked, breaking the silence. But the young blond continued on with his work, without even acknowledging the question. "I could easily say that you and that, Gale, weren't friends. And by what I understood from Katniss, you two aren't friends either. So what was your reason?" the man pressed on, wanting to find the truth about this whole ordeal.  
Peeta finally tore his eyes from his drawing and looked Cinna in the eyes. The older man frowned when the baker approached him and without uttering a word, gave him the notepad back, before walking from the roof.  
Cinna examined the drawing and had to admit that the boy had talent. He had reproduced the gardens perfectly, and using only a pencil. But then he remarked that there was something extra on the sketch, or more precisely, someone. Katniss was sitting in the middle of the garden, a happy smile on her face and a lone dandelion in her hand.  
_So that was his answer…_

.

******.

.

A dozen minutes later, the whole team was seated around the table and was savoring the delicious Capitol food. Even Haymitch was with them, sober, what was even more surprising. And Peeta had to agree that the presence of the two stylists had a civilizing effect on Haymitch and Effie, if the way they were addressing each other decently was any indication. They all were having small talks about the upcoming trials, when a girl set a gorgeous-looking cake on the table. The patterns and colors were really a work of art, and he himself being a specialist in frosting cakes, he could see the outstanding work on it. The same girl then lit the cake and it blazed up and after a few seconds the fire flickered and died out. Katniss seemed interested.

"What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" she asked the girl, frowning a bit. But then her eyes widened and she exclaimed : "Oh! I know you!"

Instantaneously the temperature in the room dropped by a few degrees, and the baker watched as the four adults were eying the olive-skinned girl like she was crazy.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" Effie snapped. "The very thought..."

"What's an Avox?" Katniss asked, as Peeta sat straighter, he was interested in the answer too.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," Haymitch explained. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," Effie said. "Of course, you don't really know her," she continued, matter of factly.

"No, I guess not, I just-" Katniss stammered and the blond boy could see the worry in her eyes.

"Delly Cartwright. That's who it is," he said snapping his finger. "I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly," he continued, hoping that his fellow tribute would catch on what he was trying to do.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair," she said, and Peeta released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Something about the eyes, too," the baker continued, to make it even more credible. It worked because the tension in the room got back to normal and they finished the dinner in relative silence. After that, they moved to the sitting room and watched the replay of the opening ceremony. For the second time this day, Peeta admired their outstanding display, especially "The Girl on Fire", like Cinna now called her.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asked suddenly, seeing their intertwined hands.

"Cinna's," the baker answered glancing in the stylist's direction.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," their mentor continued, a smirk forming on his face. "Very nice."

_Rebellion? What is he talking about? _Thought Peeta, but then he remembered that the other tributes weren't holding hands, they were standing apart, never touching or acknowledging each other. So Katniss and himself had really distinguished themselves from the others, they showed that they were friends and not adversaries. Something rarely seen, if ever.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," Haymitch said to the two tributes. "Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk," he finished with a wave of dismissal.

The baker stood up and silently followed the olive-skinned girl away from the room, and they walked to her quarters. As Katniss approached the door to her room, Peeta leaned on the wall next to it.

"So, quite a surprise finding Delly Cartwright's lookalike here, in the Capitol," he stated with a smile. He could instantaneously see the worry in her eyes. She was hesitant to talk about it, that alone was easy to see.

"Have you been on the roof yet?" the blond asked, suddenly having an idea. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind's a bit loud, though," he continued trying to make her understand that they wouldn't be overheard there.

"Can we just go up?" she asked, and Peeta smiled.

"Sure, come on," he said, and led his fellow tribute to the roof. Once they were there, the baker smiled at Katniss' expression. He had had the same marveled reaction when he had seen the scenery for the first time, too. And as she moved toward the railing at the edge of the roof, Peeta explained that the Capitol had taken precautions to 'protect' the tributes from falling from the roof. He smiled at her bitter laugh and led her toward the garden. At seeing it, a real smile appeared on her face, and after a moment that seemed like an eternity, she finally began to relate her story. How she, along with her friend Gale, had been hunting like usual in the forest and stumbled upon two kids that were running away from something. A boy and a girl, the same girl that was now an Avox. Katniss continued, saying that a hovercraft had appeared out of nowhere killing the boy and capturing the girl, before disappearing in the same manner.  
To say the truth, Peeta was a little disturbed by the story. Why would they have to run away from the Capitol? But then he thought about it, and had to admit that he would have fled the place too if he had lived here. The Center of Panem wasn't really a cozy place. It was oppressing, scary even. Yes, he would have fled too. Suddenly he remarked that the girl next to him shuddered.

"You're shivering," he said, before taking his jacket off and wrapping it around Katniss. At first she looked like she wanted to refuse his kindness by taking a little step back, but then she let him cover her with the cloth. He observed her in silence for a while and remarked the look of longing she had. She was away from District 12 only for a day, but was already homesick. '_Because she has people to whom to return to. She has a reason to live, and I, have a reason to die.'_ he thought sadly.

"Don't worry Katniss, you'll return home soon enough." Peeta said, with a sad smile. But his smile froze in place and his heart constricted on itself, as he saw the calm face on the olive-skinned huntress morph in an angry frown. _What had he said to make her angry?_ "What is wrong?" he asked with caution.

"How can you behave like this? So carefree, so…resigned? Less than a week from now you'll have to fight for your life in the Arena, yet you're here, trying to ease my pain. You should better think about a way to survive this whole ordeal instead of trying to be kind to me!" she cried out launching him a furious glare.

"Can't you understand it Katniss?" Peeta exclaimed, not liking in the last how she was trying to make him change his mind. "I wasn't chosen as a tribute, I volunteered! I volunteered to come here Katniss! It was my choice!"

"Did you think that by taking Gale's place, you would make it easier for me? Because killing you would be easier than killing Gale!" she cried out, standing only a few inches from his face.

"Yes Katniss! That's why I volunteered!" the baker shouted back. "You wouldn't be able to kill him, but I, I'm no one to you. No one!" he finished turning away.

"You're an idiot!" the olive-skinned girl exclaimed before storming away from the roof.

"Argh!" Peeta cried out hitting the wall with his foot. She was so frustrating! Why did she have to be so stubborn and refuse his help? He had accepted to die for her and she was refusing to even acknowledge his sacrifice? It didn't matter either way. Whether she wanted it or not, he would do anything to make her return home alive.

.  
With a sigh he left the roof and walked to his quarters, only now observing that Katniss still had his jacket. Opening the door to his room he switched the light on and nearly jumped out of his skin, Haymitch was sitting on his bed, a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Finally, boy! I thought you'll never finish talking to sweetheart," he said with a grin.

"What are you doing here Haymitch? I'm not in the mood." Peeta said, before lying on his bed and covering his head with a pillow.

"Oh, then prepare to get even worse, boy. Because I'm here to talk about 'the plan'," the man answered turning toward the tribute. That instantaneously caught the boy's attention, who rapidly sat beside his mentor.

"So?"

"Now listen carefully." Abernathy began. "Tomorrow, as I said earlier, I will talk to you both about how to behave during the week you'll be in the Training Center. It would be the official discussion of course. Because what I'm going to say to you now is what you'll do."

"Continue…"

"First of, what are your talents?" the man asked.

"Erm..baking?" Peeta lamely answered.

"Something useful, idiot!" his mentor reprimanded.

"Well, I…I'm quite strong. I won the second place in the wrestling competition in my school last year," the baker said after a few seconds of reflecting. "I'm used to lifting hundred-pound bags of flour, if that means anything."

"Oh, yes. That's what I thought. Good!" Haymitch exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Every day you'll train together with Katniss at the Training Center, and when I say together, I mean you don't leave her for a minute. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"You two will work on things you're not used to do, like using a weapon in your case, or even climbing trees. You won't show your real talent to the other tributes. It has to come as a surprise. And every evening, I'll come fetch Katniss, to work on her behavior, interview and strategy for two hours, thus giving you time to train alone."

"Why?"

"You'll go to the Station with weights. Train with them," the man said.

"Why can't she be with me when I train with weights?"

"Because she would only be a distraction. You would need to focus. You have to become stronger to protect her. And you can't evolve with her at your side all the time." Haymitch answered.

"OK, but how would I train? I mean, what can I do?"

"Lift them. Launch them. Get a better aim. But make sure you use your strength at your best. There will be dummies. Try destroying them with the weights, starting with the smaller ones and then going up to heavier," Abernathy explained.

"Alright, got it. But what if the Careers are there and can see me?"

"They won't be at the Training Center when I'll fetch Katniss. The other mentors will be working on strategy with their tributes. You'll be alone in there," the man answered. "You'll do that the whole week and when the time comes for you two to show your prowess to the Game-makers, you'll have to go all out. You need to get the best score possible. Better than Katniss and the Careers."

"What? Why? I mean, I know it's a way to attract sponsors but-…"

"It's a way to attract sponsors, I agree, but my reasons are different. I want you to make the Careers notice you. They take it as an insult when a tribute of the lower districts makes a better impression on the Game-makers than them. If you succeed in this, they will all go after your head," Haymitch said.

"Charming…"

"That means that Katniss would have better chances at surviving." his mentor explained. "And while they chase you, you'll dispose of them one by one."

"But they will outnumber me!"

"Then outsmart them! They are too sure of themselves, and that would be their downfall," the man continued with a dangerous smirk. "That's why you'll have to train like crazy during this week. It's your only chance."

"Alright, alright. I'll do as you said. After all, I asked for your help," Peeta said with a sigh. "But there is still a small problem."

"What?"

"What if Katniss refuses to kill me once we're the only ones left?" the baker asked. "Because I'm not sure that I'll have the courage to cut my own neck…"

"I have thought about that, too. You'll have to go to the Plants Identification Station. There will be many deadly plants in the Arena." Haymitch answered, taking a picture from his jacket and launching it toward his tribute.

"Look closely and memorize it Peeta. The Game-makers like this one a lot, so there is a good chance that you'll stumble upon it in the Arena," he explained. "So if sweetheart refuse to kill you, this will be a good way to make her the victor."

"What are those?"

"Nightlocks…"

.

.

**AN: Hey! I really hope you liked this chap and how the story is coming up. Please, please review! Even if it's just to say "update". It pushes me to write faster!  
Dahwey**


End file.
